Unexpected Kiss
by zazabeans
Summary: Finally, Sakuno got a chance to kiss Ryoma. How will Ryoma react to it? (RyoSaku, ryomaXsakuno) One shot!


**For all RyoSaku fans.**

A new RyoSaku fan fiction. I am just trying to write a one shot fic. So, here it goes… I might be a bit crappy, haha. Out of character too…

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

The tennis players from Seigaku went to Kawamura's Sushi place to celebrate their victory. They chatted and ate happily. 

"Winning is a breeze, nyah!" Kikumaru said as he sipped a cup of green tea.

Everyone sat and lazed around after they have eaten their sushi.

"Hey everyone, let's play a game." Fuji suggested.

"A game? Yay!" Tomoka cheered happily.

"What game do you have in mind, Fuji senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"Hmmm…" Fuji looked around the table.

He noticed the wooden chopsticks and picked it up.

"Let's play The King's Ransom." He smiled and started the break the chopsticks in two.

"The King's what?" Momoshiro and Kawamura asked curiously.

"Good idea, Fuji. Besides, we have two girls and a woman here to make it more fun." Inui grinned at Tomoka, Sakuno and Ryuzaki sensei.

"Why is it more fun with girls around? And how do we play the game?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji took 7 pairs of chopstick and numbered them 1 to 14 with a pen. He put the chopsticks inside a mug.

"Each of us shall take a stick. Do not reveal your number. I shall start first by asking a number to do something to another number." Fuji smiled.

"Ne Echizen, won't it be great if I get a girl to do something for me." Momoshiro whispered to Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane, Momo senpai." Ryoma muttered. He took a chopstick and passed the mug to Momoshiro.

Number 8 was written on Ryoma's stick.

After everyone took a stick, Fuji stood up from his seat.

"Since this game is my idea, let me start the ball rolling. Number 2 is to feed number 10 Wasabi sushi, but feed it using your mouth, no hands allowed." Fuji smirked.

"Aaahhh…" Everyone panicked and started to look around for number 2 and 10.

"That is so mean for you Fuji, to be giving such crappy order for me." Kikumaru said as he showed his number 2 stick.

"Today is your lucky day, Eiji." Inui said and showed his number 10 stick.

Kikumaru held his breath and bite the end of a Wasabi sushi. He moved closer to Inui.

"Eiji, you are 15cm too far." Inui said.

"Ugghh…" Kikumaru shivered and quickly stuffed the sushi into Inui's mouth.

"Good thing I am not the one eating the sushi, nyah!" Kikumaru breathe a sigh of relief.

"But you almost kissed Inui…" Momoshiro laughed.

"Baaadddd…" Inui screamed and quickly drank his tea. He almost fainted when he swallowed the sushi.

"Ne Eiji, pick two numbers and do the order." Fuji said.

"Hmmm… ok. Number 5 to massage number 14's back." Kikumaru grinned brightly.

"Haha, which lucky babe gets to massage my back huh?" Momoshiro said happily and raised his eyebrows at Tomoka and Sakuno.

"Hssss… who are you calling babe?" Kaidoh said.

"Don't tell me you are number 5, Mamushi?" Momoshiro asked.

"Of course I am number 5." Kaidoh shouted and gave several hard punches on Momoshiro's back.

"Enough… that hurts. What a bad massager." Momoshiro cried.

"Are you ok, Momo senpai?" Ryoma asked as he watched Momoshiro lied flat on the ground.

"Inui. It's your turn." Fuji said.

"Let's see. Number 11 to kiss number 4's hand." Inui smirked.

"That's not funny, Inui." Tezuka frowned and showed his number 11 stick.

"Tezuka Buchou!!!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Don't worry Tezuka, I am number 4." Fuji showed his stick.

Everyone watched in silent as Tezuka walked over to Fuji. Tezuka placed Fuji's hand on his, lifted it and planted a kiss.

"Buchou… is that the first time you kissed something?" Momoshiro asked.

"Shut up, Momo or I'll make you run laps." Tezuka said with a straight face.

"As expected of Tezuka. He is never amused." Fuji giggled.

"Kaidoh, you are next." Fuji said.

"Hmmm… number 6 to kiss number 8 on the forehead." Kaidoh mumbled.

"Whoa, Kaidoh can come up with such a good order." Kikumaru exclaimed.

Sakuno's eyes widened in surprised. She looked down at her chopstick and wished the number would change. Number 6 was written on it.

"Ano… ummm…" Sakuno said shyly.

"Ara? Ryuzaki san which number are you?" Momoshiro grinned.

"Errr… number 6." Sakuno looked down.

Momoshiro laughed out loudly.

"Don't you wish the number 8 is Echizen, ne Ryuzaki san?" Momoshiro teased.

"No… ummm…" Sakuno wished number 8 were either her grandmother or Tomoka. It would be embarrassing for her to kiss a guy.

"Number 8 is over here." Ryoma said coldly.

Momoshiro stopped laughing and turned to Ryoma.

"Seriously, Echizen?" He asked Ryoma and snatched his stick.

"Echizen is really number 8!" Momoshiro announced.

_Noooo!!!!_ Sakuno felt her face burning. She wished the ground would open up and swallow her down.

_Oh no, why must it be Ryoma kun. I can't do it! I can't kiss him._ Sakuno thought.

"Sakuno, I am so jealous of you." Tomoka said.

"Ne Ryuzaki san. Come over to Echizen. Don't you just sit there." Momoshiro said excitedly.

"I… uh…" Sakuno looked down, embarrassed.

"Chey." Ryoma got up and went over to Sakuno. He sat in front of her.

"It is just a silly game. There is nothing to be embarrass about, you know." Ryoma said and stared into her brown eyes. Sakuno quickly looked down on the ground. She felt pressurized when everyone looked and waited for her.

Ryoma heard his senpais snickering and giggling behind his back. He ignored them.

_If only you know how much I want to kiss you. I won't let this chance go._ Ryoma said to himself.

"Ne Ryuzaki san, don't worry. Echizen won't hate you for kissing him." Momoshiro laughed.

Sakuno looked up at Ryoma.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Sakuno asked.

"I told you it is just for a silly game." Ryoma said. Actually, he was tired of waiting.

"Uh, ok. But close your eyes." Sakuno said softly, although their face was already a few inches away.

"No." Ryoma said and looked into her eyes, not looking away.

Sakuno was shocked when he refused. She quickly closed her eyes and leaned closer to Ryoma's forehead. She stopped for a while, praying softly for the god to save her from the embarrassment.

Ryoma leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Sakuno's eyes flew opened when she felt Ryoma's warm lips on hers. She pushed Ryoma away gently and quickly ran behind her grandmother.

"Obaasan…" Sakuno cried and hugged her grandmother tightly.

Sakuno was surprised that Ryoma kissed her. She was… frightened.

The senpais started cheering and whistling.

"Not bad at all, Ochibi!" Kikumaru patted Ryoma on the back.

"Echizen is a man, after all." Momoshiro said loudly.

"Mada ma…" Ryoma said but Oishi quickly covered his mouth.

"Don't say that after you kissed a girl. She might get offended." Oishi said.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno who was still hiding behind her grandmother like a small girl. He grinned to himself. She looked so scared and shocked when he kissed her.

_That must have been her first kiss. Her lips actually taste… good. Soft and sweet._ Ryoma thought to himself.

The game resumed. Ryoma couldn't help but looking at Sakuno throughout the whole game. She blushed deeper, every time their eyes met.

After the game ended, everyone packed up to go home.

"Echizen, do you want to walk home with me?" Momoshiro asked.

"Nope, I got something to do later." Ryoma said.

Momoshiro grinned and patted him on the back. Ryoma quickly walked over to Ryuzaki sensei.

"Can I walk Sakuno home today?" Ryoma asked her.

Ryuzaki raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why are you asking me? Go and ask her." She grinned.

"Obaasan, you are leaving without me?" Sakuno said as she quickly jogged towards her grandmother.

"Oh, someone wants to walk you home today. Don't turn down a guy's offer ok." Ryuzaki sensei said as she waved goodbye.

"Obaasan…" Sakuno said after her.

"I'll walk you home." Ryoma said.

Sakuno followed Ryoma and walked next to him.

"Ryoma kun, why… did you kiss me today?" Sakuno broke the silence.

"Embarrassed?" He asked.

"No. I… uh… was surprised." Sakuno said.

"It's your fault anyway." Ryoma said.

_Huh? It is my fault that he kissed me?_ Sakuno thought in confusion.

"If you didn't waste time and kiss me on the forehead, I won't kiss you. Besides, you are so close then, I can't help myself but to kiss you." Ryoma said softly.

"Really? Ryoma kun, can't resist?" Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma stopped walking and looked at her.

"Sakuno, you are so cruel. You managed to find my weakness." Ryoma teased and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"What weakness?" Sakuno asked.

He pulled Sakuno close and kissed her softly on the lips. Sakuno wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back gently. After they pulled away, Ryoma grinned widely at Sakuno.

"My weakness is... I can't help falling in love with you." Ryoma whispered softly in her ears.

(Note: Haha, what a lame story! Ok, this is my first time writing a one shot story. Love or flame me, feel free to review.)


End file.
